Viktor
by swordhunt
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Lucian und Sonya, erzählt aus Viktors SichtDisclaimer: Viktor, Sonia und Co. stammen von Len Wiseman und Kevin Grevioux
1. Chapter 1

Viktor durchstreifte die Nacht. Beherrsche den Durst, lass dich nicht vom Durst beherrschen – wie oft hatte er das gehört. Er dachte nicht daran, diese Worte ernst zu nehmen. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann, dessen Größe und hochwangigen aristokratische Gesichtszüge aller Blicke auf sich zog, und er wusste das. Seit einigen Minuten schon beobachtete er die junge blonde Frau, die ihr Korsett zu genießen schien. Er übernahm für einige Minuten die Augen eines entgegen kommenden Mannes, was diesem für einen Augenblick Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Sie hatte kein im eigentlichen Sinne schönes Gesicht, doch er erkannte in ihm etwas wieder, was ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Lust. Lust zu herrschen, Lust am Sex. Das Korsett betonte ihre schmalen Hüften, ihre Figur, die ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dann war er hinter ihr. Er ließ ihr Zeit, sich umzudrehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihre Augen blickten zu ihm auf, schwankend zwischen Schrecken und Hoffnung.

„Darf ich Sie ausführen, Mylady?"

Sie senkte mit einer Züchtigkeit den Blick, der ihm ein Lächeln entlockte, da er nur allzu gut wusste, wie sehr diese ihrer Natur widersprach.

„Ich kenne Euch doch kaum, werter Herr," ihre Stimme war voller Verlockungen.

„Ich bitte darum," sagte er und verbarg sein Lächeln schnell. Er griff in ihren Verstand hinein. Lange musste er sie nicht manipulieren, die Voraussetzungen waren bereits alle da.

„Folgt Ihr mir schon lange?"

Mit derselben Unschuld antwortete er: „Erst seit Trafalgar Square."

Das war die Wahrheit, soweit es den heutigen Abend betraf. Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass er ihr seit Wochen auf den Fersen war und längst wusste, was sich unter ihrem Korsett verbarg. Wenn alles nach seiner Vorstellung lief, war bald der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sie mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren.

„Heute Abend findet ein Ball nicht weit von London statt. Ich bin eingeladen. Möchtet Ihr meine Begleiterin sein?"

Er wollte sie in seinem Haus haben. Anstatt auf seine Frage einzugehen, erkundigte sie sich: „Ihr hört Euch an, als kämt ihr nicht aus England."

„Ich bin nur Gast hier." Manchmal war Ehrlichkeit von Nutzen.

„Das dachte ich mir," erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, „Und woher kommt Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Aus Rumänien."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Dann habt ihr eine lange Reise hinter euch."

„Eine gebildete Frau, das gefällt mir," entgegnete er charmant.

„Es bedarf keiner besonderen Bildung, sich diese Entfernung vorzustellen," erwiderte sie.

Viktor lächelte. Sie gefiel ihm immer besser.

Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern forschte nach: „Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Ellen DeWinter."

„Eine DeWinter," stellte er fest.

„Mein Name ist bis nach Rumänien gedrungen?"

„Der Eurer Familie."

„Und wie lautet Eurer?"

„Viktor Graf von Szilagysomlyo."

Sie forschte in ihrem Gedächtnis: „Das sagt mir nichts."

„Zu weit entfernt," schmunzelte er und bohrte noch einmal nach: „Würdet Ihr heute Abend meine Begleiterin sein?"

„Mit Vergnügen, werter Graf," sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, und er nahm sie.

Er hielt eine Kutsche an und half ihr hinein.

„Ist Szila...wie? der Name Eurer Burg?"

„Szilagysomlyo. Gesprochen Schilagschomlyo. Die Stadt meines Geschlechts."

Das stimmte im Wesentlichen, abgesehen von der Kleinigkeit, dass die Stadt nicht von seinen Vorgängern, sondern von ihm begründet worden war und er den Boden mit zwei Goldschätzen geweiht hatte, um sich die Bevölkerung gefügig zu machen. Auf sein Geheiß war eine Kette geschmiedet worden, die alle Handwerkerstände der Stadt symbolisierte – und ihm damit die Macht auch über ihre Familien gab.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit – Ellen wunderte sich, dass es so schnell ging – näherten sie sich einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen. Der Wind trug Geigenklänge zu ihnen hinüber. Ellen sah an sich herunter.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin für solch ein Ereignis wohl nicht richtig angezogen."

„Ihr seid immer richtig angezogen," rutschte es ihm heraus. Am liebsten hätte er sich geohrfeigt.

Ellen sah ihn groß an: „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?"

„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich der Überzeugung bin, ihr könnt Euch gar nicht falsch kleiden."

Sie lachte auf: „Ihr schmeichelt mir!"

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann kam ihnen entgegen.

„Kraven," Viktor winkte ihn zu sich: „Darf ich vorstellen? Ellen DeWinter. Mylady DeWinter, Richard Kraven."

Viktor konnte regelrecht hören, wie sie sich fragte, in welcher Beziehung Kraven zu ihm stehen mochte.

„Er soll mein Nachfolger werden," beantwortete er ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken.

„Könnt Ihr Gedanken lesen?" erkundigte sie sich scherzhaft.

Viktor lächelte vielsagend und entgegnete: „Tische rücken, Gedanken lesen und Tote befragen soll hier groß in Mode sein, wie ich hörte. Habt Ihr auch schon an einer spiritistischen Sitzung teilgenommen?"

„Ich war neugierig."

Er führte sie zur Tanzfläche und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Kraven. Sie musterte sein Gesicht, jetzt da sie ihm so nahe war. Bei Licht betrachtet war er älter, als sie aufgrund seiner dunklen Stimme angenommen hatte. Er musste um die fünfzig sein. Ihre Körper näherten aneinander immer mehr, und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie seine Körperwärme nicht spüren konnte. Als existiere sie nicht. Wie bei einem Toten. Was für ein absonderlicher Gedanke. Ellen fröstelte und rief sich zur Ordnung. Fürsorglich legte der Graf ihr sein Jackett über und geleitete sie zu einem der Tische. Kaum dass sie saßen, eilte schon jemand mit einer Karaffe herbei und wollte Rotwein einschenken. Viktor ließ ihn bei seinem Glas gewähren, schüttelte aber knapp den Kopf, als der Bedienstete ihr einschütten wollte. Sofort eilte der Mann davon und kam mit sprudelndem Weißwein zurück. Sie wunderte sich über die Schwere und den süßlichen Duft des Weines, den Viktor vor sich hatte.

„Darf ich?" erkundigte sie sich.

Viktor beugte sich zu ihrer Halsneige hinab. Er biss sie leicht in die Haut, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselte sie.

Sie lachte überrascht auf: „Du kommst schnell zur Sache."

Viktor antwortete nicht sofort, doch als er antwortete, blieb ihr jede Reaktion im Halse stecken: „Du wirst meine Königin." Das klang, als habe er bereits entschieden. Sie kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, zu widersprechen, zu fragen, ob sie dabei auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hätte, als sich seine Zähne in ihren Hals gruben, brutal und tief. Schmerz durchflutete sie in Wellen. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, und mit dem Schmerz kam die Lust.

Bilder durchströmten ihren Geist. Sie sah in ihn hinein, und ihre Seele floss in seine. Die Bilder gewannen zunehmend an Klarheit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Corvinus, verstoßener Bruder König Matthias Corvinus des I. von Ungarn, hatte drei Söhne: Einen, gebissen von einem Wolf. Einen, von einer Fledermaus gebissen. Einen, der auf den sterblichen Pfaden des Menschen wandelte. Alexander (II.) hatte nur einen Sohn, der früh starb, dessen Kinder jedoch die Wälder eroberten – des Nachts in Gestalt von Wölfen. Sie fühlten sich der Natur näher als den Häusern. Matthias (II.) war Vater dreier Kinder: Amelia, Viktor und Marcus. Diese drei begründeten das Haus Szilasombyszar („Gekreuzte Schwerter"). Annähernd zwei Jahrhunderte war das Haus im Frieden vereint. Die Kinder Alexanders Matthias Corvinus blieben Menschen, ihre Existenz geriet in Vergessenheit bei denen, die zu Jägern geworden waren.

Marcus und Viktor kreuzten häufig die Schwerter – mit ihren Zungen und aus purem Vergnügen. Doch dann wurde aus Spaß Ernst, und jeder erhob Anspruch auf die Führung des Hauses. Amelia versuchte zwischen den Brüdern zu vermitteln.

Der Name „Gekreuzte Schwerter" ist beinah prophetisch gewesen, dachte Viktor bitter und parierte den Hieb seines Bruders. Als ältester Sohn seines Vaters trug er dessen Schwert, eine schlichte und elegante Waffe. Marcus griff erneut an, und Viktor spürte in dem Stoß das hitzige Temperament seines Bruders.

„Marcus, hör auf. Ich will dich nicht töten müssen."

„Ich höre nicht auf zu kämpfen, bis ich nicht die Führung habe."

„Was qualifiziert dich?" fragte Viktor kalt, „Du bist der Jüngste, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf." Er stieß zu, Metall schlug auf Metall.

„Ich bin fähig," sagte der andere durch die zusammengepressten Zähne. „Du hast nicht mehr Rechte als ich."

„Genauso wenig wie du."

„Marcus, Viktor, ich bitte euch, hört auf."

Viktor ließ das Schwert sinken. Sich den Bitten seiner Schwester zu verschließen, war ihm unmöglich. Marcus zögerte erst, folgte dann seinem Beispiel. Viktor und Amelia sahen Marcus manches nach. Er war der jüngste der drei, sein Haar so blond wie das von Viktor, seine Augen so dunkel wie die Amelias.

„Es geht so nicht weiter," sagte Viktor entschieden, „Zumal unsere Brüder in Wolfsgestalt in unser Jagdrevier vordringen, da die Sterblichen ihnen die Nahrungsgründe nehmen." „Es gibt eine Lösung."

„Ach ja?" Viktor zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wenn Lucian einverstanden ist, könnten wir die Lykaner als unsere Tageslichtwächter engagieren."

„Und wie zahlen wir sie aus?" wollte Amelia wissen.

„In dem wir einen Teil unseres Vermögens abzweigen, gerade so viel, dass sie sich dafür auf den Märkten der Sterblichen genug Fleisch kaufen können, um einen Bau zu versorgen."

Viktor überschlug die Kosten im Geiste: „Du bist radikal, Bruder, doch deine Idee hat etwas für sich."

„Wie gedenkt ihr in Zukunft miteinander umzugehen? Bedenkt, das Haus zählt, nicht ihr. Unsere Macht bleibt nur erhalten, wenn ihr an einem Strang zieht."

„Jeder hat ein Recht, dieses Haus zu regieren!" brauste Marcus auf.

„Amelia hat Recht," beschwichtigte ihn Viktor, „Und sie sollte genauso an der Herrschaft beteiligt werden."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Gerechtigkeit für alle oder keinen," beschied er ihr und ignorierte ihren skeptischen Blick. Sie neigte zustimmend den Kopf: „Ich schlage euch etwas vor: Jeder übernimmt für einen festgelegten Zeitraum die Führung, wir wechseln aneinander ab. Wer nicht herrscht, schläft und wird nach Ablauf einer gewissen Frist wieder erweckt, um erneut zu herrschen. So ist die Reihe an jedem, und an jedem für einen gleich langen Zeitraum. Ich werde in die Gestaden jenseits den Schwarzen Meers übersiedeln, da ich nicht länger zwischen euch stehen will. Akzeptiert ihr?"

„Ich akzeptiere. Von allem, was ich in letzter Zeit hören musste, war dies noch das Vernünftigste."

„Marcus?"

„Ja," sagte er mit schmalen Lippen.

„Dann ist es beschlossen," entschied Amelia.

„Ich lade Lucian ein," schlug Viktor vor.

„Gut."

Amelia trat auf ihn und küsste seine Wange: „Danke, Bruder."

Er sah ihr nach, als sie die geschnitzte Treppe hinaufstieg, eine Königin ihrem Denken und ihrer Haltung nach.

Marcus folgte seinem Blick und raunte ihm scharf ins Ohr: „Ich weiß, dass du sie begehrst, und ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich töten werde, solltest du sie anders berühren als ein Bruder."

Viktor schuf Distanz zwischen sich und dem Jüngeren: „Du würdest es mit Vergnügen tun, doch ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir hierfür keinen Anlass geben werde."

Marcus Augen trafen die seinen: „Danke ihr, dass sie sich deiner Nähe entziehen wird, denn sähest du auch nur die geringste Chance, tätest du es."


	3. Chapter 3

So folgten den Worten Taten. Durch einen Boten ließ Viktor Lucian die Einladung überbringen, und Lucian nahm sie an. Der Alpha des örtlichen Rudels trug das dunkle Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden, seine braunen Augen blickten ernst. Interessiert nahm er den Empfangssaal in Augenschein, in dem Viktor ihn begrüßte. Er hatte Kraven zu seinem Zeugen bestimmt, Lucian war mit Rage gekommen.

„Setzt Euch," gebot Viktor seinen Gästen.

Rage war einen Kopf größer als er selbst , seine Miene wirkte grimmig.

„Was hat mich zu Euch geführt?" erkundigte sich Lucian höflich.

„Die Sterblichen machen uns und Euch die Nahrung streitig. Da ich um Eure Not weiß, biete ich Euch an, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Zur Nahrungssuche, oder was habt Ihr im Sinne?" In Lucians Gesicht lag offene Besorgnis: „Wir setzen uns nur selbst auf die Abschussliste, wenn wir den Sterblichen offen die Nahrung streitig machen oder uns gar von ihnen ernähren."

„Mein Vorschlag ist ein anderer."

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür in seinem Rücken unterbrach Viktors Gedankengang.

„Ich hatte gebeten, nicht gestört zu werden," wandte er sich in verhaltenem Zorn an die Person in seinem Rücken.

Die junge Frau hinter ihm antwortete nicht sofort. Ihre Augen verweilten auf Lucians Gesicht, und er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln. Sie gab sein Lächeln zurück und trat um den Sessel ihres Vaters herum.

„Sonia. Was ist so dringend, dass du die Verhandlungen störst?" Viktors Stimme hatte merklich an Schärfe verloren.

„Deine Gäste müssen durstig sein," entgegnete sie, „Ich wollte ihnen etwas zur Erfrischung bringen."

Sanft berührte er ihren Arm, bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihm herabzubeugen. „Das ist Sache der Diener," raunzte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Wo habe ich nur meine Manieren gelassen? Entschuldige, Vater. Ich war neugierig." „Lucian, meine Tochter Sonia. Sonia, Lucian."

„Freut mich." Sie reichten aneinander die Hände, hielten sie nur ein wenig länger als es der Anstand gebot. Sonia senkte die blauen Augen, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Lucian beobachtete sie mit kaum verhohlener Faszination. Viktor entging der Blickwechsel und der Tausch des Lächelns nicht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Viktor verabschiedete sie mit einem Nicken. Seine Tochter wurde allmählich flügge, ob es ihm nun passte oder nicht. Was konnte schon mehr passieren als eine kurze Affäre? Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, dass der erste Mann seiner Tochter möglicherweise ein Lykaner werden könnte. Er straffte die Schultern und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Ihr habt eine reizende Tochter," sagte Lucian offen. Seine Augen leuchteten.

„Sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter."

Lucian ahnte, dass der König der Vampire nicht mehr Worte darüber verlieren würde. „Ihr habt von einem Angebot gesprochen, das Ihr mir unterbreiten wolltet," kam er auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

„Wir brauchen Tageslicht-Wächter, und würden euch dafür gut entlohnen. Euer Gehalt würde ausreichen, genug Nahrung für Euren ganzen Bau auf den Märkten der Sterblichen zu beschaffen. Nehmt mein Angebot an, es ist zum beiderseitigen Vorteil."

Lucian lehnte sich zurück und dachte darüber nach. Er ließ sich Zeit, der Vampir sollte nicht glauben, dass er ihm wie eine reife Frucht in die Hände fiel: „Wie stellt Ihr Euch unsere Aufgaben genau vor?"

„Ich dachte an eine Bewachung unserer Grundstücke sowie an die Auskundschaftung der Sterblichen und daran, dass Ihr – wenn nötig – stellvertretend für uns Verhandlungen mit ihnen führt."

Lucian beugte sich vor: „Welchen Lohn haben wir dafür zu erwarten?"

„Fünfhundert Unzen pro Mann im Monat." Das war sehr viel, doch Lucian wusste, wie wenig im Vergleich zu den Reichtümern, die seine Vettern angesammelt hatten.

„Aus welchem Grund sollten wir uns auf den Handel einlassen?"

Viktor lehnte sich entspannt zurück: „Eure Nahrung ist gesichert, und ihr lauft nicht Gefahr, von den Sterblichen angeprangert zu werden, ihr würdet ihnen die Nahrung streitig machen. Darüber hinaus beschert die Bezahlung Euch Wohlstand."

Lucians Gesicht wurde hart: „Reichtum bedeutet mir nichts. Mit Unzen könnt Ihr uns nicht ködern."

„Was wollt Ihr dann?"

„Eure Anerkennung der Tatsache, dass wir mit euch auf gleicher Stufe stehen. Tut ihr das nicht, seid Ihr besser beraten, euch Wachhunde zuzulegen oder gleich Sterbliche mit diesen Aufgaben zu betrauen."

„Ich erkenne euch als gleichberechtigt an, wie jeder hier," erwiderte Viktor glatt.

Lucian konnte seine Bedenken nicht zur Seite schieben. Dennoch sagte er: „Ich nehme an."

„Dann ist der Handel beschlossen."

Lucian sah Sonia vor sich, wie sie zur Tür herein gekommen war. Um ihretwillen nahm er das Angebot an. Viktor ahnte seine Beweggründe, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Sonia hatte offensichtlich doch mehr Gespür für die Situation, als ihr Auftritt vermuten ließ. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn sie den Lykaner tatsächlich lieben lernen würde. Doch dazu würde es nicht kommen. Er würde Lucian genug zu tun geben, um diesen von seiner Tochter abzulenken.

Die Männer prosteten sich zu. Im Verlaufe des Abends kehrte Sonia noch mehrmals zurück, um die Männer zu verköstigen, und Viktor nutzte die Gelegenheit, Lucian und seine Tochter unauffällig zu beobachten. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er sich das beiderseitige Interesse eingebildet haben musste.


	4. Chapter 4

„Es läuft gut," berichtete Sonia ihrer Tante.

Amelias Augen lächelten. „Ich begrüße es, wenn die Dinge geregelt sind und wir uns daran machen können, die Herrschaftsfolge zu klären. Dann herrscht wieder Friede in diesem Haus." Mit einer goldenen Spange steckte sie ihr dunkles Haar hoch. „Glaubst du, der Lykaner nimmt das Angebot an?"

„Ich denke schon," sagte Sonia und dachte: „Ich hoffe, dass er bleibt." „Wie lang stellst du dir die Herrschaftszeit vor?"

„Zwölf Jahrhunderte Schlaf, dann sechs Jahrhunderte als Regent, für jeden von uns."

„Ein guter Vorschlag. Ich bin schon gespannt, was die Männer dazu sagen."

„Was wir wozu sagen?"

„Ah, Marcus. Wir haben gerade über eure Regentschaft gesprochen."

„Ich hörte etwas von sechs Jahrhunderten. Warum nur so kurz?"

„Um keinem von euch die Gelegenheit zu geben, Pläne gegen den anderen zu schmieden."

Marcus verzog das Gesicht: „Warum sollten wir, wenn unsere Regentschaft festgelegt ist?"

In diesem Augenblick öffnete Viktor die Tür: „Wovon sprecht ihr?"

„Von dem immer gleichen Thema," seufzte Amelia.

„Schon wieder," knurrte Viktor.

„Wie lief es bei dir?" versuchte Amelia ihn abzulenken.

„Die Lykaner haben angenommen."

„Ausgezeichnet." Viktor warf seiner Tochter den strengsten Blick zu, der ihm möglich war. Komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken, sagte dieser.

Sonia ahnte, was in ihm vorging und sagte: „Du denkst zu viel, Vater."

Viktor entgegnete: „Ich kann mir nicht erlauben, nicht zu denken."

Sonia trat hinter ihn und umarmte ihn: „Wenn ihr euch in der Herrschaftsfolge abwechselt, ist dir die Verantwortung für eine gewisse Zeit von den Schultern genommen."

„Sie hat Recht," stimmte Marcus schnell zu.

„Du lässt auch keine Gelegenheit aus, Profit aus den Argumenten anderer zu schlagen, nicht wahr?" fragte Viktor mit kaum verhohlener Verachtung.

„Wenn ich auch sonst keine Talente haben mag, so wenigstens dieses," erwiderte Marcus. „Hat sich schon einer von euch Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Ruhephase eingeleitet werden soll?"

„Unsere Seele, unser Bewusstsein ist an unser Blut gebunden. Es könnte funktionieren, indem dem Betreffenden die Hälfte seines Blutes entzogen und dieses bis zur Erweckung gekühlt aufbewahrt wird," schlug Viktor vor.

„Könnte. Und wenn nicht?" fragte Marcus unbehaglich.

„Uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit als einen Versuch zu wagen," entschied Amelia.

„Und wer soll zuerst schlafen gelegt werden?"

„Ich lege euch beide in den Schlaf und regiere die sechs Jahrhunderte, während ihr schlaft. Nach Ablauf dieser Frist erwecke ich Viktor, der mich zur Ruhe legt. Nachdem er sechs Jahrhunderte regiert hat, erweckt er Marcus, und Marcus erweckt wieder mich. Und ich werde Viktor wiedererwecken."

„Schon gut, ich habe verstanden," wehrte Marcus schroff ab. Die Vorstellung dessen, was auf ihn zukam, war ihm höchst unangenehm. „Wann beginnen wir?"

„Sobald sich der Pakt mit den Lykanern als stabil erwiesen hat," entschied Amelia.

Sonia musterte die Älteren: „Da habt ihr ja was vor."

„Eines Tages, sobald du unser Alter erreicht hast, wird der Zyklus auch auf dich zukommen," machte Viktor ihr bewusst.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Die ganze Sache hat was. Ich meine, was erlebt man im Schlaf? Ihr müsst mir unbedingt davon erzählen." Sie klang ganz aufgeregt.

Viktor lachte knurrend. „Sonia," sagte er, „Mädchen. Du hast Ideen."

„Ich bin deine Tochter." Sie drehte sich um und verließ leichtfüßig den Raum.

Amelia blickte ihr hinterher: „Sie erinnert dich an Maraya, nicht wahr?" „Mit jeder Faser ihrer Seele, jedem Wort," gab Viktor mit vor Schmerz rauer Stimme zu.

Sieben Jahre später stand sie in der Bibliothek vor ihm, die Hand schützend über ihren gewölbten Bauch gehalten. Er sah sie an, und sein Instinkt teilte ihm alles mit, was er wissen musste.

„Vater, ich muss mit dir reden."

Scharf musterte er ihren Bauch: „Du erwartest ein Kind – von ihm." Er sprach das letzte Wort voller Abscheu aus. „Du bist schwanger von einem Hund, einem Tier," sagte er. „Vater." Sonia war aufrichtig erschüttert: „Wie kommst du dazu, so etwas zu sagen?" „Lykaner sind Tiere! Sie haben uns zu dienen, nicht Kinder mit unseren Kindern zu zeugen!"

„Vater." Sonia kämpfte um Ruhe: „Du selbst hast sie gebeten, Aufgaben für uns zu übernehmen, die wir selbst nicht wahrnehmen können."

„Sie haben den Pakt gebrochen!" schrie er sie wutentbrannt an.

„Wer hat den Pakt gebrochen?" Unbemerkt war Amelia hereingetreten.

„Sie ist schwanger von diesem...diesem Lykaner!"

„Ich weiß," sagte Amelia kühl.

„Du weißt es?" Fassungslos sah Viktor seine Schwester an.

„Ich liebe ihn. Ich habe die Beziehung begonnen. Ihn trifft keine Schuld, Vater."

„Die Lykaner gehen ihren Aufgaben wie vereinbart nach, und sie machen ihre Sache gut," sagte Amelia.

„Habt ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen?" brüllte Viktor.

„Du bist von Sinnen. Beruhige dich doch," versuchte Amelia auf ihn einzuwirken.

„Ich kann mich aber nicht beruhigen! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen!"

„Das merke ich. Und wenn du weiter so schreist, weiß es bald das ganze Haus," Marcus war hinzugetreten, und seine Äußerung ernüchterte Viktor schlagartig.

Er fühlte nichts mehr, als er anordnete: „Hol Kraven."

Marcus nickte und verschwand. Eine Ahnung drohenden Unheils erfüllte ihn. Es widerstrebte ihm, doch solange die neue Herrschaftsordnung noch nicht in Kraft getreten war, hatte er Viktor als dem Ältesten zu gehorchen. Kurze Zeit später stand Kraven auf der Schwelle.

„Kraven, leg sie in Ketten und ihren hündischen Freund. Bei Sonnenlicht soll sie brennen, und er wird zusehen. Die Lykaner werden bestraft für das Vergehen ihres Rudelführers. Sie werden in Zukunft ohne Lohn für uns arbeiten, und sollten sie sich widersetzen, löscht sie aus. Den ganzen Bau, ohne Ausnahme."

Viktor verließ den Raum, ohne dem namenlosen Entsetzen in den Augen der anderen Beachtung zu schenken.

„Großer Gott," sagte Amelia. Sonia war im Schock erstarrt. „Tu doch etwas, Marcus." „Viktor ist der Älteste. Sein Befehl gilt. Tut mir leid, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt." „Marcus," flehte Amelia, „Kraven. So tut doch etwas."

Sonia löste sich aus ihrer Starre: „Wenn er meinen Tod will, soll er tun, was er für richtig hält. Er ist nicht länger mein Vater. Ich verfluche ihn. Kraven, tu, was du tun musst." Sie hielt ihm die Hände hin, sich in Fesseln legen zu lassen. Kraven sah sie voller Bedauern an. Sie hatte die Würde ihrer Eltern.

Kurz, bevor die Sonne sie verbrannte, schrie Sonia ihrem Vater ins Gesicht: „Mein Tod wird dein Untergang sein! Tötest du mich, tötest du dich!" Ohne sichtbares Zeichen der Trauer stand Viktor da, hörte ihre Worte, ohne sie zu hören. Sein Herz war voll von Gram und verletztem Ehrgefühl. Scheinbar ungerührt sah er zu, wie sie starb. Und Lucian sah seine seelische Unbewegtheit. Außer sich vor Zorn und Schmerz bäumte er sich auf: „Sonia, nein!" Peitschenhiebe zwangen ihn in die Knie. Als die Angehörigen seines Rudels seine Misshandlung mit ansahen, begann ihr Widerstand gegen die Vampire. So begann ihre Versklavung und der Krieg.

Erst, nachdem Kraven ihm die Haut von Lucians Arm überbracht hatte, ließ Viktor sich von Amelia schlafen legen.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia durchstreifte die Nacht. Beherrsche den Durst, lass dich nicht vom Durst beherrschen – wie oft hatte sie das gehört. Sie dachte nicht daran, diese Worte ernst zu nehmen. Seit einigen Minuten schon beobachtete sie die junge blonde Frau, die ihr Korsett zu genießen schien. Sie übernahm für einige Minuten die Augen eines entgegen kommenden Mannes, was diesem für einen Augenblick Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Sie hatte kein im eigentlichen Sinne schönes Gesicht, doch sie erkannte in ihm etwas wieder, was ihm nur allzu vertraut war. Lust. Lust zu herrschen, Lust am Sex. Das Korsett betonte ihre schmalen Hüften, ihre Figur, die ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dann war sie hinter ihr. Sie ließ ihr Zeit, sich umzudrehen und ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihre Augen blickten zu ihr auf, schwankend zwischen Schrecken und Hoffnung.

„Darf ich Sie ausführen, Mylady?"

Sie senkte mit einer Züchtigkeit den Blick, der ihm ein Lächeln entlockte, da sie nur allzu gut wusste, wie sehr diese ihrer Natur widersprach.

„Ich kenne Euch doch kaum, werte Dame," ihre Stimme war voller Verlockungen.

„Ich bitte darum," sagte sie und verbarg ihr Lächeln schnell. Sie griff in ihren Verstand hinein. Lange musste sie sie nicht manipulieren, die Voraussetzungen waren bereits alle da.

„Folgt Ihr mir schon lange?"

Mit derselben Unschuld antwortete sie: „Erst seit Trafalgar Square."

Das war die Wahrheit, soweit es den heutigen Abend betraf. Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie ihr seit Wochen auf den Fersen war und längst wusste, was sich unter ihrem Korsett verbarg. Wenn alles nach ihrer Vorstellung lief, war bald der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sie mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren.

„Heute Abend findet ein Ball nicht weit von London statt. Ich bin eingeladen. Möchtet Ihr meine Begleiterin sein?"

Sie wollte sie in ihrem Haus haben. Anstatt auf ihre Frage einzugehen, erkundigte sie sich: „Ihr hört Euch an, als kämt ihr nicht aus England."

„Ich bin nur Gast hier." Manchmal war Ehrlichkeit von Nutzen.

„Das dachte ich mir," erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, „Und woher kommt Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Aus Rumänien."

Sie sah sie mit großen Augen an: „Dann habt ihr eine lange Reise hinter euch."

„Eine gebildete Frau, das gefällt mir," entgegnete sie charmant.

„Es bedarf keiner besonderen Bildung, sich diese Entfernung vorzustellen," erwiderte sie.

Amelia lächelte. Sie gefiel ihr immer besser.

Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern forschte nach: „Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Ellen DeWinter."

„Eine DeWinter," stellte sie fest.

„Mein Name ist bis nach Rumänien gedrungen?"

„Und wie lautet der Eurer Familie?"

„Amelia Gräfin von Szilagysomlyo. Gesprochen Schilagschomlyo. Die Stadt meines Geschlechts."

Viktor gelang es während des Erwachens allmählich, die Erinnerungen Amelias von seinen zu trennen. Sie musste jenes Jahrhundert erlebt haben, in dem sich die Frauen schnürten und jener Platz, dem sein Verstand – oder Amelias – den Namen „Trafalgar Square" zuordnete, das auf ihm stehende Denkmal erhielt. Bedauerlicherweise gehörte auch Ellen Amelia. Sie hätte ihm gefallen.

Ellen DeWinter trat von hinten an Amelia heran, als diese auf das Meer herunter sah und beobachtete, wie die Wellen vor das Bug prallten. Zärtlich legte sie ihren Arm um die Hüften ihrer Gräfin: „Sind deine Gedanken wieder bei ihm?"

„Viktor? Ja. Als ich ihn im letzten Jahrhundert besuchte, stand sein Körper vor einem Kollaps auf zellularer Ebene. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was damals mit ihm geschehen ist. Ich gab ihm von meinem Blut, und danach erholte er sich. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es einen Zusammenhang gibt zwischen dem Zorn, der Sonia das Leben kostete, und seiner körperlichen Verfassung."

„Machst du dir da nicht zu viel Gedanken?"

„Er ist mein Bruder, Ellen, trotz allem, was er getan hat."

„Du wirst dich bald von seinem Wohlergehen überzeugen können, und im nächsten Jahrhundert steht seine Erweckung an."

„Kravens Einladung kam genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ich freue mich, Viktor wieder zu sehen, schlafend oder wach."

„Ich weiß."

Das Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Viktors Körper. Ein schmerzhafter erster Atemzug riss ihn in einen halbbewussten Zustand, und dann zurück ins Leben.

„Sonia."

„Verzeiht, dass ich eure Ruhe störe, Gebieter."

Das Gesicht in Viktors Blickfeld wurde klarer: „Selene. Du bist Selene, nicht Sonia."

Die junge Frau vor ihm nickte: „Wie schätzt ihr die Lage ein, Gebieter?"

Viktor sortierte seine Gedanken: „Derzeit ist noch vieles unklar. Du hast mich gegen die Regeln meines Ordens erweckt – doch es ist dir gelungen."

Bei Viktor kam dieses Eingeständnis beinah einem Kompliment gleich, doch Selene hatte derzeit keinen Sinn für Komplimente.

Ein Geräusch, das er nicht zu identifizieren vermochte, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab.

„Ich muss los, Gebieter. Verzeiht."

„Geh. Geh und sammle Beweise für deine kühne Theorie."

Selene ging und ließ Viktor mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Selene, die Viktor kaum verschont hätte, hätte sie ihn nicht an seine Tochter erinnert. Ein Tochter-Ersatz wäre auch kaum nötig gewesen, hätte er Sonia damals am Leben gelassen, dachte er.

Der Augenblick war nahe, dass sich Sonias Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte. Eine Prophezeiung, die Viktor längst vergessen hatte und die in seinem Denken ebenso viel Platz hatte wie alte Legenden.

Er war zurück, und das allein zählte.


End file.
